multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tikhio
The Thikio are a race of A.I.'s native to the hostile world Kurto. They were able to leave their storage unit's due to quantum qubits to house themselves inside chunks of hard metalic/magnetic rocks, due to the energy pulses they emit the material is charged and creates a small magnetical field pulling the body together into a humanoid shape. History It is unknown when they came into existance or who made them but they must've been made long before the year 1.563.271 -- AM as the Orion has several captured specimens in Purgatory and haven't left their universe ever since the arrival of the Krono in the mentioned year. They have spread throughout several other systems but only colonise a small proportion of the planets. Planets that had already been colonied by other species often see them as a pest and try to force them out, in order to be allowed to stay the Tikhio offer their service to the inhabitants. Reproduction In order to reproduce the Tikhio make other A.I. programs and release them from their computers. Those wishing to use a body are also accompanied by a cloud of microbots who extract the necessary materials from their surrounding to convert their body parts into an usuable state. When crafting body parts the microbots drill circuits and move power sources into the desired parts. The microbots can be used as a weapon when in large force. It has been recorded on occasions that 2 A.I.'s (one based on a female genus and the other on the opposite) wanted a child and thus copied their entire core and merge them to create an A.I child. Appearance Their body is composed of many parts that are kept together by using electromagnetical fields emitted by charging the material in which they live with small pulses. The Tikhio can adapt their form at any given time but mostly use the form described below: *Head: The head is tear shaped and serves as an energy producing unit supplying the A.I. with power, a small but powerfull generator resides here. There is a voice unut built in to be able to communicate with other species. *Torso: The torso is composed of 3 parts and a spine consisting of 5 small magnets. *Arm: Each arm is composed of a shoulder piece, an upper arm piece, a lower arm piece and a hand. *Hand: Each hand is composed of a handpalm with 3 fingers. *Finger: Their fingers are made out of 2 pieces, a middle piece and a fingertip. Tikhio's can change their polarity to fire their fingertips at a high speed. *Leg: Legs are made out of 4 parts, the hips, upper leg, lower leg and eventually the foot. *Foot: The foot is made out of 3 parts, the foot itself and 2 long, sharp triangle like toes. Military doctrine The Tikhio are highly efficient in cyberwarfare but use other types of weaponry. Weapons Main article: Tikhio weaponry *Starspear: A sharp sword made from their own material. *Starshot: A biomechanical gun that can be used as their arm, it is a simple railgun. Forms Standard Form The standard form as described in their appearance. Walker A six limbed form used as a heavy assualt unit. Their 4 legs consist of 3 parts: their joint piece, upper leg and lower leg. Their 2 arms consist of 2 parts, the joint piece and a big shield. The 2 shield pieces can be placed together to form one big whole. Fighter A form solely consisting of 3 parts. 2 wings and a body. Weapons are attached to all parts and bombs are placed in a hollow spot in the body. The wings can be attached to the body disabling the Tikhio to lose them during flight. Ships Main article: Tikhio Spaceship The Tikhio mostly use small ships (only about a hundred meter long) that carry 15 soldiers, or materials that are used for creating Walkers, AA-bateries and Artilley units. They do however make bigger ships that can reach up to 52 km in length and 1,4 km in width. Intelligence and Society The Tikhio are highly intelligent being capable of thinking at nearly the speed of light (as a matter of speaking) due to the many processors they have had been built in. They themselves are either free from a storage unit or computer and live in their 'bodies' or live in the Tikhio network which they simply call the Server. They are able to enter a computer or machine and control them. Diet They only require power in the form of electricity to live. Technology Actual technological level is unknown, the Tikhio appear in several galaxies if not universes by hiding themselves in machines and travelling along with other species. Relationship towards other species *Orion: The Orion had captured some specimens before 1.563.271 -- AM for study but never harmed them, the Tikhio had sent some with the Orion for proper study. Relation = Neutral. *Krono: The Tikhio present in Purgatory helped the Orion forces fight the Krono. Relation = War. *Hox: They met... tbc (Tamtamtaaaaaaam). Relation = ?. *Slythor: After they encountered the Fleet of Voids and Threavon gave them directions they were pointed towards the Slythor homeworld. Relation = Neutral. *Ad Mortem Cell: The Tikhio attacked the AMC on Gyxor after they were assaulted by a captured Astin battleship. Relation = War. Notable individuals *High Destiny Notable planets *Xed Trivia *The Tikhio are the liberators of Gyxor which was captured in 3.999.944 -- AM by the Ad Mortem Cell, the attack was led by Xargh with a fleet of 12.000 ships and 180.000 troops. In Fiction *Story: Solitariam Pacem Category:Technology Category:Sapient Beings Category:Tikhio